Baby Newton
Versions Baby Newton Early 2002 VHS March 12, 2002 Baby Newton Early 2002 VHS with CD March 12, 2002 Baby Newton Early 2002 DVD March 12, 2002 Baby Newton Mid 2003 VHS August 5, 2003 Baby Newton Mid 2003 VHS with CD August 5, 2003 Baby Newton Mid 2003 DVD August 5, 2003 Baby Newton Late 2004 VHS October 26, 2004 Baby Newton Late 2004 VHS with CD October 26, 2004 Baby Newton Late 2004 DVD October 26, 2004 Baby Newton Early 2007 DVD March 13, 2007 Lines :Warning screen. :The lion puppet draws a clown that you're gonna see. :Opening titles. :I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss. :Circle. :Puppet Show: The dog puppet is rolling colorful balls, then he was ambushed by a barrage of them. :The clown walks to colored of array shapes, picks up a purple circle and uses a hula hoop. :Music video: circles, Concerto in G Major 1st movement RV310 :The blue animation crayon swings on a rope of Tarzan style, then falling from off screen. :Square. :Puppet Show: The lion uses a hammer by fixing a frame. :The clown walks to a colored of array shapes again, turns a crank on a green square, and another clown pops out of it. :Music video: squares, Concerto in G Major 1st movement :The red animation crayon uses the black animation crayon to draw a black circle shaped like a ground, then they both jump into it. :Oval. :Puppet Show: The duck puppet with a red scarf looks to watch the green circle drop and bouncing at the middle of the screen. The duck puppet with a red scarf tried to stretch the green circle into oval, then it failed two times. The second duck with black sunglasses comes by trying to help him, and they both eventually make the green circle into oval. :The clown walks to a yellow oval mirror, then combing the hair five times, and looks at her for a few seconds, then winks once. :Music video: ovals, The Four Seasons Winter, 2nd movement RV297 :The green animation crayon tap dances, then pulled off screen by a cane. :Rectangle. :Puppet Show: The horse hears a knock on the door. He answers it, but nobody is there. He leaves, then hears a doorbell. He opens the door but it could not see everybody there. Angry, he goes running away. The horse hears a knock on the door again. When it is time, he goes by following by cow with a noisemaker, following the dog with pinwheel, following the lion with streamers in mouth while spiting, and following the duck wearing sunglasses. The horse realizes he forgot his birthday, laughing, then running away. :The clown walks to a red rectangle shaped like a songbook, and it plays "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" by Mozart in a shorter version. :Music video: rectangles, Concerto in C Major 3rd movement RV537 :The wind-up blue plastic suitcase walks, then stops, then back walking. :The orange animation crayon plays tag with a yellow one. :Triangle. :Puppet Show: The lion walks to a gold glitter background. He tries by blowing it three times. When it did not go away, when he uses a pink fan revealing the glitter away from a triangle. :The clown animation walks to a blue musical triangle, then playing with a stick. :Music video: triangles, Concerto in B Minor 1st movement RV580 :The yellow animation crayon jumps on a purple pogo stick. :Shapes review. :I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss again. :The shape blocks knock down at the end. :The clown laughs, and blinks twice. :The audience cheers and claps with a boy's head logo from off screen. :Closing credits. List of Getty Images * 592-39 - circle * 489-102 - circle * 505-87 - circle * 449-7 - circle * 191-63 - circle * 191-92 - circle * 254-1 - square * ev01494 - square * 28-90 - oval * 315-66 - oval * 619-74 - oval * 194-94 - oval * 615-110 - oval * 615-115 - oval * 639-66 - rectangle * ev01499 - rectangle * 455-96 - rectangle * 390-20 - rectangle * 628-96 - rectangle * 341-86 - rectangle * ev01505 - triangle * 342-82 - triangle * 571-89 - triangle Trivia * This was the last video to have been released with a bonus Soundtrack CD, as there were no copies of Baby Beethoven VHS Tapes with Soundtrack CDs. * The Baby Newton toy chest is only the DVD version. * This was the first video to feature only Vivaldi music. The second was Baby Monet. * It was sponsored by Getty Images. * This is the second of four videoss to feature Vivaldi music. The first was Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals, the third was Baby Da Vinci, and the fourth was Baby Monet. * A CD called Playtime Classics was released 14 months before this came out, but it said it had music from Baby Bach, Mozart, and Newton. Since this video was released by Disney, which didn't buy Baby Einstein until November 2001, it is possible that Family Home Entertainment Kids started working on this before Disney bought Baby Einstein. * Every song can be heard on the Baby Vivaldi CD. * After the song plays again, the shapes at the end begin knocking down. Category:Videos